


Like The Sun In The Sky

by Ely



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Experimentation, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely/pseuds/Ely
Summary: V encourages Jumin to forget about his father and just follow his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer in case there is anything that doesn't fit properly, I have not yet completed Jumin's route.

Jihyun was Jumin’s only friend.

Or V. That was what he wanted to be called now.

It was Jumin’s birthday today, and considering that Jihyun… no, V, was Jumin’s only friend he was the only guest to the party.

Fifteen wasn’t a particularly special birthday anyway, and Jumin wasn’t a huge fan of being the centre of attention. Not in that way. He was perfectly content just sitting in his room with V.

Jumin was unsure as to why V had decided to change his name from Jihyun. Personally, Jumin loved the name Jihyun. It was the sort of name that slipped off the tongue easily. But Jumin respected his friend’s decision, even if he didn’t fully understand it.

V was the only person who lived nearby who was Jumin’s age. Jumin couldn’t remember the first time he’d noticed V, but he supposed he was pretty difficult to miss with his turquoise hair and matching eyes. Jumin, on the other hand, was rather boring looking. It wasn’t that he was unattractive, in fact he knew he wasn’t. It was just that V had something more. Jumin was attractive in a conventional sort of way. V was attractive in an interesting way.

Jumin studied V as he sat leaned against the wall, knees pulled to his chest. He looked thoughtful and… sad. Jumin wasn’t an expert with emotions – he had been taught to bottle them away and remain composed ever since he had started feeling them – but he could tell something was wrong with V.

“Are you okay?” he asked carefully. V’s eyes, which had been fixed on the floor, flicked up to look at Jumin. He stared at him for a moment, opening his mouth slightly as though to speak before closing it again. After a moment of silence and a stare that made Jumin’s skin feel warm, V responded.

“Let’s run away together.”

It took Jumin a moment to process what V had just said. Run away? Why on Earth would they do that? Were they not happy? They were living excessively comfortable lives, Jumin’s slightly more so, but still… how could V be unhappy?

“Run away?” Jumin asked after a moment.

“Yes. Just… leave. Never look back,” V said, unwrapping his arms from around his legs and shuffling towards Jumin. “It would be good for us both.”

“But… why?”

“Why…? I guess I just… I don’t know,” V said evasively, looking down at his hands which were fidgeting on his lap.

“Are you unhappy here?” Jumin inquired. He wasn’t sure where this idea of ‘running away’ had come from.

“No. And yes. I don’t know, I just feel like there’s more to life than… _this_ ,” V said, waving his hand vaguely through the air.

“This?”

“Yeah. This life. Perhaps I’m being stupid,” V said dejectedly. “Forget I said anything.”

Some kind of emotion started breaking through Jumin’s careful barriers in that moment. He did not like watching his friend get upset, especially as he felt partially responsible. In all honesty, would it _really_ be so bad to run away with V? Jumin trusted him completely, although he wasn’t entirely sure he could disappoint his father in such a way. He admired and idolised his father completely. _He_ would never consider running away.

“I don’t think my father would approve,” stated Jumin after a moment’s thought. V looked up at him again.

“Jumin, that’s… kind of the _point_ ,” said V.

“But I can’t disappoint my father like that,” said Jumin, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeve – something he always did when he was thinking.

“Do you not understand what your father has been doing to you?” V asked incredulously.

“Doing to me?” asked Jumin, eyes wide with surprise. He was not aware of his father doing anything to him other than helping him get the best out of life and keep sight of what mattered.

“He’s brainwashing you,” V said desperately, and as he did he grabbed hold of Jumin’s wrist and yanked him closer in urgency. “I don’t think you’ve had a thought of your own since you were born.”

“Hey, I have plenty of thoughts,” Jumin protested, making a half-hearted attempt at pulling his wrist from V’s grasp. In all honestly, the touch helped ground him. V had a strange sort of hold over Jumin. Jumin constantly wanted to touch him because it made him… _feel_. He didn’t do that often. And V was the only person he was comfortable letting his walls down around.

“You don’t, Jumin,” V said shaking his head. “You analyse everything in the same way your father does. I can see you calculating this very conversation right now, thinking everything through in detail. You need to just… be spontaneous for once.”

“Spontaneous?” asked Jumin. Perhaps V had a point. He did tend to think things through an awful lot. But why was that a bad thing? He was not his father. He was Jumin Han.

“Yeah, like, just… go with your instinct,” V explained, finally dropping Jumin’s wrist.

“My instinct,” said Jumin. He looked up at V and locked eyes with him for a moment. V had nice eyes. Really nice eyes. And he knew they were the eyes of an artist. Ever since getting a camera for his birthday a few years previously, V had barely put the camera down, photographing everything from the rocks on the ground to the sun in the sky. He had an eye for beauty, and they themselves were also beautiful. He hoped nothing ever happened to V’s eyes which would make them lose their talent and beauty.

Right now, V’s eyes held desperation. He wanted Jumin to understand.

Jumin felt like he might be starting to.

Following instincts was risky. But perhaps V was right and he should allow himself to feel sometimes. V seemed like such a free spirit. Jumin wanted to feel that way.

And so, without thinking, he leaned in and kissed V’s lips.

He grasped hold of V’s shoulders and felt him tense in surprise. Jumin didn’t dare open his eyes, but he did not stop kissing V either. Gradually, V’s lips softened and he reached up to cup Jumin’s jaw, stroking it gently.

Jumin could have cried with relief. They shifted a little awkwardly, bumping their noses clumsily, but neither of them cared. After a few moments they were kneeling opposite each other. Jumin had his hands resting on V’s waist and V was cupping Jumin’s face in his hands. The kiss was soft and careful, but Jumin decided to continue following his instincts and gently opened his mouth. V responded by doing the same and Jumin felt his breath catch in his throat as their tongues met in the middle. Jumin tilted his head more to the side for easier access to V’s mouth, and his hands found their way up to V’s turquoise hair. Jumin wasn’t sure whether he had ever touched V’s hair before, but it was different to the way he imagined it. It was sleek rather than soft, and thicker than Jumin had expected.

Jumin opened his eyes experimentally to see V had his shut. It made his stomach flip to see that he was kissing _V_. His best friend.

And then it hit him.

He had fallen in love with Jihyun Kim.

V pulled away, gasping for air. Their faces were millimetres apart and they didn’t shift. V’s hands had found their way to Jumin’s waist – Jumin couldn’t remember when that had happened – and Jumin had his hands in V’s hair. Their hot, panting breath mingled between them, and Jumin could taste V’s lips on his. It was incredible.

“That was your instinct?” whispered V, laughing softly.

“Yeah,” Jumin replied just as quietly, “I guess it was.”

Jumin felt V’s hands drop from his waist and Jumin took his hands away from V’s hair. They sat down, resuming their crossed-legged positions opposite each other.

Jumin was still breathing heavily, and he glanced up at V, unable to keep the smile off his face. V looked thoughtful.

“Was that your first kiss?” asked V.

“Yes. Why? Was it bad?” Jumin started panicking slightly.

“No,” V reassured, smiling at him. “On the contrary. It was actually very good.”

“Really?” asked Jumin. He wasn’t sure how he could get any happier. “Was it your first kiss?”

“Yeah,” V replied sheepishly.

“Well, it was very good for me too.”

There was a pause. V seemed to be thinking about something.

“What is it?” asked Jumin.

“I was wondering… are you… you know?”

“What?”

“You know…”

“No, I don’t,” Jumin said, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“Gay,”

“What?!” Jumin spluttered slightly, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, “Gay?”

“Yeah. I was just wondering.”

“I… uh, I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it,” Jumin stumbled over his words, and Jumin _never_ stumbled over his words. “Are you?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“No,” V said.

“But… but you… you kissed me too?” Jumin asked, confusedly. Perhaps V liked both boys and girls?

“Well, I suppose it’s always nice to kiss someone,” V shrugged, looking slightly guilty.

“But you don’t like men?”

“No.”

“You don’t like me?”

“Not in that way, I don’t think,” V said.

Jumin could feel his heart shattering in his chest and his stomach dropping. He felt his walls building themselves back up around his emotions. _This_ was why his father had always told him not to allow his emotions to take over. Jumin’s ‘instinct’ right now was to get the hell out of here. Logically, that was also the best option. But something was preventing him from leaving. He felt the need to explain himself.

“Me either,” he said after a long pause.

“What?”

“I don’t like you either. Not in that way,” said Jumin.

“Oh,” said V, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes, “Well, that’s okay then.”

“The kiss… I was just testing,” said Jumin, “I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh! Good,” said V, visibly relaxing, “I was worried I’d upset you. I do love you Jumin, but just as a friend. And it’s nice that my first kiss was with you.”

“Yes,” said Jumin, smiling through his broken heart. “I love you too.”


End file.
